Lily in Uniform
by LynstHolin
Summary: Lily Evans/Lucius Malfoy  As one of the first female Aurors, Lily Evans is provided with a uniform that fits... interestingly. Too interestingly for Lucius' comfort. Ficlet written as a prize for a deviant ART contest.


Warnings: non-explicit sexiness

...

Stupid Ministry with its stupid, archaic ideas. "Oh, we're not used to having _girl_ Aurors," Lily said mockingly to no one in particular, "We don't have proper uniforms for _girls." _

The withered old woman working the supply room had just grabbed the first items of clothing that she could reach-which wasn't far, as shrunken as she was. She had been shocked, _shocked_ that a 'girl' would want to do such a job. "Being an Auror won't help you catch a husband," she had cackled.

A husband? _Please_. That was the last thing Lily wanted. James Potter had proposed to her in the most embarassing manner possible just the week before-he had brought her to the Quidditch World Cup and gotten down on his knees in front of thousands. It was horrifying. What choice did one have in a situation like that? She said yes, and regretted it a split-second later. Since when did shagging a bloke mean one had to marry him? It was the nineteen-seventies, not the eighteen-seventies!

Lily zipped up the blue uniform trousers. They fit snugly over her curvy hips and bottom, but bagged at the waist. Ugh. She cinched them up with a belt, which made the cloth puff out oddly over her stomach. The uniform shirt buttoned easily over her stomach, but there were gaps in the vicinity of her full bosom. Well, if that was what she was given, that was what she was going to have to wear to work, cleavage be damned. If anyone objected to it, they could just not look. Or they could provide her with a uniform that wasn't tailored to a man's body.

...

"Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred!" exclaimed Timothy Bracegirdle.

"What now?" Lucius sighed. Mr. Bracegirdle was prone to exclamations.

"That new girl Auror. Look at what she's wearing!"

Amazing. For once, Timothy was exclaiming over something that was actually exclamation-worthy. It was that sexy Muggle-born Lily Evans in an Auror uniform. And, to Lucius' discerning eye, it was clear that she wasn't wearing a bra. Thank the Great Mother for Muggle fashion. That idiot James Potter had exclusive access to that? What a pity.

"Ahem. My eyes are up here."

Lucius looked up into her vivid green gaze. "Yes?"

"I need help accessing the archives, and I was told to ask you for help."

"I'll help!" Timothy shouted, but Lucius was out of his chair first.

"I'll be happy to help you, Miss Evans," Lucius said.

"I'll just bet." Lily turned and headed for the archives, and Lucius walked _just_ far enough behind her. Her bottom was as round as a plum. "Are you staring at my arse?"

"Of course not. You have a high opinion of yourself," Lucius huffed.

"Or I have a low opinion of you."

"You come to your place of employment dressed like _that_ and expect not to be looked at?"

Lily looked over her shoulder long enough to toss back, "You come to work looking like _that_."

"What in the name of Isis is that supposed to mean?"

"That long hair, those tight trousers, that frock coat. That _face_. Honestly, you're just a distraction. The secretarial pool can barely get anything done when you're around."

"That's _different_. I am a man and you are a woman," Lucius said icily.

"I'm not getting you."

"Women are far more distracting to men than men are distracting to women."

"Says who?"

"It's just... common wisdom."

They had reached the door to the archives. Lucius dug around his front right trouser pocket to retrieve the key. It was a bit difficult, as his trousers _were _a bit snug. Why was that woman watching him and _smirking_? "Need some assistance?" she asked.

"I've got it handled," he sniffed.

"You certainly have," she said.

Whatever _that _meant. Lucius unlocked the door and they entered the long, narrow room. "What section did you need?"

"This year, last month."

Lucius needed to squeeze past Lily to get to that area. "Excuse me." His chest brushed across her bosom, and Lily's eyes went wide. Lucius' trousers started feeling _too _tight. "Have you ever considered wearing a brassiere?" he snapped. This was getting... uncomfortable. He unlocked the drawer that Lily needed. Oh, Merlin's pants, she'd undone a couple of buttons on her shirt. As she bent down to dig in the drawer, the freckled, plump tops of her breasts filled Lucius' vision. "_What are you doing_?"

"It's not my fault this shirt is too small in the chest. I can barely breathe when it's buttoned." Having found what she needed, she squeezed past Lucius again, this time brushing her behind against his pelvis. "Like what you saw, hmm?"

After Lily left, Lucius had to spend a good fifteen minutes in the archive room before he was fit to be seen in public again. _There's a damned good reason why females aren't usually hired to be Aurors,_ he fumed to himself. _How was a young, red-blooded wizard supposed to work under these conditions, anyway_?

...

Oh, that was just too much fun, getting the office Adonis all hot and bothered. Though Lily was feeling a bit randy herself after that. Working for the Ministry was going to be more fun than she expected. She had an extra spring in her step for the rest of her work day.

She got home half past five. Her flat wasn't much to look at, but it did have a fireplace. Lily grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it. "James? We really need to talk."


End file.
